Electronic devices may include one or more sensors that are supported by a housing of the electronic device. These sensors may also be configured for placement within a certain location of an electronic device. An electronic device housing may support, for example, multiple optical elements, such as a lens stack and an image sensor.
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and digital cameras, often include one or more camera modules that receive, from a circuit board of the electronic device, electrical signals related to the capturing of image and video content. In some electronic devices, a lens stack and an image sensor may be part of a camera module disposed within an electronic device. A camera module that includes an imaging sensor may be electrically connected to a circuit board of the electronic device and may be spaced apart from other device sensors that are also electrically connected to the circuit board.